


kung kaya ko sana, ito ang tanging nais ko.

by jiseullgi



Category: BLACKPINK, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: ANGST!!, Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, medyo college au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: "Kahit ilang beses tayong magpaalam sa isa’t isa, tandaan mo palagi na wala akong minahal at wala na rin siguro akong ibang mamahalin pa katulad ng pagmamahal ko na ibinigay ko sa ‘yo.." —Aga Muhlach, Sana Maulit Muli (1995)Isang kahon, isang syudad, isang kaibigan, at isang gustong ka-ibigan.TRIGGER WARNING lamang po, this fic mentions and tackles about parents’ divorce and cheating. please read at your own risk.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)
Kudos: 15





	kung kaya ko sana, ito ang tanging nais ko.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! naglilinis lang ako ng mga nakatago sa baul jksjsks ang storyang ito ay nabuo all thanks to love in shanghai na nirecommend ni kams! and also because of (but not sponsored by) CHED at ng bulok nating gobyerno chz! bilang pinupuyat nila ang bawat estudyante at guro habang patuloy na nagsusulong ng non-relevant things emez! anyways, #LigtasNaBalikEskwela
> 
> thanks cel and my favorite engr friend sa pagtiis na basahin ang rough draft HSHSDHGSHHS  
> to my jiseul moots :)))) and sa inyo na rin na jump shippers CHAR!
> 
> disclaimer: the political opinions here are mine and are guided by scientific basis.  
> also, may flasbacks po ito sana hindi po kayo malito.
> 
> happy wednesday! huwag kakalimutang magdala ng payong. :)

“And that concludes our lesson for today. Any questions?” 

Pinagpag niya ang magkabilang kamay niyang puno ng chalk dust. Kailangan na talagang maidulog sa higher-ups na huwag nang gumamit ng chalk, lalo na muntik hikain yung isang estudyante niya nung isang araw.

Napadungaw siya sa likod nang makita niya ang familiar hand na nakataas sa pinakalikod ng classroom.

_Curios as ever._

“Yes? Question?”

Napanose scrunch ito nang marinig niyang tawagin ang pangalan niya, “Ma’am kung hindi po maituturing na great president si President Noynoy, sino po pala?”

“ _Wala.”_ She simply answers.

There was silence inside the room.

Ang kaninang busy class, ay napatigil sa kanilang ginagawa. That one simple answer grabbed the attention of the 40 students inside, seryoso silang tumingin sa PolGov teacher nila, waiting for her answer, dying to know why.

Natawa siya. Seulgi may hate teaching, hindi man ito ang original niyang plano, but her HUMSS class full of curious individuals sure makes her career tolerable.

“I’m sure tumatakbo na sa mga isip niyo, _Bakit wala? Hindi ba dapat meron?_ Well, I’m sorry to burst your bubble guys, pero lahat sila ay may kontribusyon sa kung bakit patuloy na naghihirap ang bansa natin, at kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay hawak pa rin tayo sa leeg ng mga Amerikano.”

Napaawang ang bibig ng ilan sa kanila, meron isang nagtanong “Pero hindi po ba, despite that may nagawa naman silang mga progressive projects? Hindi po ba counted yun?” Bakas sa boses nito ang pagkatakot ngunit may kasamang determinasyon. Mabuti na lang ay laging pinapaalala ng kanilang guro sa kanila na kung hindi magtatanong, walang mangyayari.

“Good question.” Ani niya. “Let’s put it this way, say si politician A for example, Politician A is an honorable man, mabuting ama at marami na siyang inambag sa community niya.”

Patango-tango ang mga estudyante niya.

“Pero, siya rin ang dahilan kung bakit marami sa kanila ang namamatay sa gutom, his projects _were the sole reason_ bakit kalahati ng komunidad nila, walang trabaho. The people raised concerns pero wala siyang ginawa to resolve it. Sa halip, he still continued approving projects that satisfied the ruling class, including him and his family. So question, matatawag mo ba siyang isang _great_ leader?”

Her class whispered a firm _no_ in unison.

“ _Exactly._ Bare minimum ang ginagawa nilang projects. Responsibility nilang paunlarin ang society, _but_ ” She emphasized the but and looked at her students eyes, “it should also benefit the working class.”

Ngumiti siya at ibinitbit na ang laptop bag niya, pero bago siya lumabas ng room she gave them one final advice “You shouldn’t glorify any President, _they’re not heroes_.” Nginitian niya ang mga ito, “Have a good day class.”

_18 years, bitbit ko pa rin tong sinabi mo._  
  
  


Tumunog ang mahina niyang alarm, hudyat na malapit na magsimula ang susunod niyang klase. Her 4th and last class. Tatlong taon na siyang nagtuturo, pero hanggang ngayon hindi niya pa rin tinatanggap ang alok na mag full-time professor. She has other plans, baka rin pagkatapos nitong school year na ‘to ay magtuloy na siya for further studies.

Nagring ang telepono niya, it was a call from the only person that pulled Seulgi’s shit together ever since mga bata pa sila, her voice of reason at ang dahilan kung bakit hanggang ngayon nagtuturo pa rin siya.

“Hello, _Irene?_ ”

“Irene na lang tawag mo sa akin ngayon?”

She lightly chuckled and placed her phone in between her shoulders while gathering her things, “Yes _yaba_ ? What is it? I’m on my way to my last class.” Kumaway siya sa co-lecturers niya and mouthed _Alis na ako_ while holding her phone in one hand.

“Sorry, nakaistorbo ako?”

She smiled, “No. You never did.”

“Pakabolero. Anyway, nagliligpit kasi kami rito and I saw na may isang box dito? It’s yours ata.”

Seulgi halted her steps and looked at her wristwatch _12 minutes pa_ “ _Akin?_ Sure ka?” Lumiko siya patawid sa katapat na building at tinanguan ang bawat estudyante na bumabati sa kanya. Kahit na part-time lang siya, isa siya sa mga ipinagmamalaki ng Senior High Department. Halos lahat ng HUMSS student, gustong mapunta sa PolGov class niya.

“Oo, may nakalagay na yaba sa ibabaw ng box.”

Inaalala niya kung meron bang kulang sa mga gamit niya. Posible, biglaan din ang paglipat niya sa Maynila kaya may posibilidad na may naiwan nga siya roon bukod sa puso niya. “Baka naman bigay ko yan, isinantabi mo lang?”

“Ulol. May _UP Baguio sticker_.”

_Ah._

Tumigil siya sa harap ng classroom ng next class niya, “Ya teka lang ah, diyan ka lang.”

Seulgi entered and motioned her students to sit down nang batiin siya ng mga ‘to, she wrote something on the blackboard that made them whine and break down. Tumawa lang siya, “I’ll be back after 20 minutes.” Lumabas siya ng room at nagsimulang maglakad papuntang cafeteria.

She heard the other line snicker, “Nagpaquiz ka nanaman?”

“Kailangan nila ‘yun for class standing.”

“Sama talaga ng ugali mo!”

Tumawa lang siya, alam naman na niya yun, hindi na kailangang isampal.

“Anong gagawin ko rito? Ipapa-LBC ko ba ‘to? O tapon ko na?”

Tapon? Handa na ba siya para doon? Hindi na niya maalala ang kahon na yun o kung ano man ang laman at kung magagamit pa ba, but that sticker is enough proof to know na it’s still valuable kahit napaglipasan na ng mahabang panahon.

_Hung up ka pa rin? Tangina mo, iba ka talaga._

“Hindi, huwag. Kukunin ko na lang diyan.”

“ _Seryoso ka?”_ And there’s that tone. Alam na alam na niya ang tonong yun dahil lumalabas lang yun kapag padalos-dalos ang desisyon ni Seulgi. Narinig niya yun nung sinabi niyang aakyat siya ng Mt. Pulag nung 2nd year College sila, nung magdesisyon siyang sa Maynila makipagsapalaran after College, at ngayon.

“Oo, miss ko na dinakdakan ni tita eh.”

“Yun lang?”

Napangisi siya habang bumibili ng bottled water sa caf, inilipat niya sa kabilang tenga ang kanyang telepono habang dumudukot ng coins sa bulsa.

“Pati pala yung aso niyo diyan.” Pang-aasar niya. Naglakad na siya pabalik ng classroom, binagalan niya ang paglalakad para mabigyan pa ng oras ang mga estudyante niya sa pagreview. Sana all considerate.

“Ah.” Tipid na sagot ni Irene.

Lumawak ang ngiti niya habang inaasar ang matalik niyang kaibigan, mapagkakamalan nanaman siyang taken dahil dito. Laging ganon ang hirit sa kanya ng co-teachers and students niya kapag magkausap sila ni Irene. _Para namang talo kami nito._

“Syempre ikaw din miss ko.” Paglalambing niya.

“Huwag ka na tatapak dito kahit kelan.”

She laughs. Miss niya ito. Miss na niyang makipagbardagulan kay Irene over the simplest things. And it sucks because this isn’t the reality she’s living in now. Choice niya ang bumaba at mamuhay sa Maynila, so she has to live with her decision even though she badly wants to go back to Baguio; back to the place where she met _her._

And after 15 years, makakabalik na siya.

“See you this weekend, yaba.”

Hingal na hingal siyang umakyat ng hagdan patungo sa ika-pitong palapag ng Science building. Bakit ba naman kasi sa kung kelan late siya ay doon saktong naka under maintenance ang elevator? _Malas naman puta._ Mabigat ang bawat singhal niya, may halo pang pagkainis sa sarili, sa jeep, at sa fact na meron siyang klase ng 7:30 ng umaga.

_Putanginang buhay ‘to._

Kasalanan niya rin naman. Inaya niyang kumain si Irene sa Paylite kaninang alas tres ng umaga, imbis na matulog. Parehas tuloy silang late nagising. Yun nga lang, maswerte si Irene kasi malapit lang naman ang bahay nila sa pinapasukan niya.

Pero si Seulgi? Kailangan pa niyang makipagsapalaran na sumakay ng Jeep at umakyat ng pagkarami-raming hagdan para lang makapasok.

O mag sayang ng oras.

Nakasalubong niya ang mga pamilyar na mukhang nagsibabaan mula sa 7th floor. _Walang klase!?_ Nagjog siya paakyat at pinaswitan ang pinsan niyang saktong palabas pa lamang ng room nila. “Younghyun! Walang klase?”

Umiling ito at isinukbit ang bag sa balikat, “Wala boss.”

“Hindi mo manlang ako tinext?”

“Itetext pa lang kita.” Napakamot ito sa batok. “Sinama naman kita sa attendance.”

Tumango na lamang siya at nakipagfist bump dito. Magaan ang loob ng magulang nila knowing na magkasama silang dalawa sa Baguio. Ang hindi nila alam, hanggang sa kalokohan magkasangga silang dalawa.

“Una na ako insan, may plates pa ako.”

“Oksoksoks gegegege.”

“Haha! Gago!”

Tinext niya si Irene habang pababa siya ng hagdan, uli. She doesn't mind though, mas madali namang bumaba kaysa umakyat. _Same goes with life_ Seulgi thinks.

  
  


**seulgi: _arats binalot tayo. wala ako klase huhu badtrip_**

**irene: _demonyo ka! theology klase ko!!!_**

**irene: _text ka pag malapit ka na._**

Natawa siya sa reply ni Irene, alam naman niyang bibigay siya agad kapag inaya niya itong kumain or kapag mga biglaang one-on-one. Literal na one call away, or should I say one katok away?  
  


“Ang sa akin lang ah, bakit kailangan pang gamitin si Jesus? We get it ma’am, you’re homophobic, huwag mo nang idamay yung taong ipinako sa krus.” Madiin niyang tinusok ang longganisa at isinubo. Patuloy sa pagrarant si Irene habang patango-tango lang si Seulgi.

“Eh ano ba kasing lesson niyo ngayon?”

“10 commandments.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Seulgi, “Ha? Hindi ba tinuro na yan, elementary pa lang?”

“Hindi naman kasi lahat kagaya mong nag-aral sa catholic school mula pagkabata.”

She shrugged, a sign of defeat. Political Science major siya, member din ng debate society, pero alam niyang hindi siya mananalo sa diskusyon kapag si Irene ang kausap niya.

“San ka after?” Tanong ni Irene.

“Uwi muna ako, 5 pa pasok ko.”

“Gago sana all.”

Ngumisi siya habang binubuksan ang bote ng tubig, “Perks of being an irreg, I guess.” She shrugs.

Inirapan lang siya ni Irene at tinuloy ang pag kain. “Huwag mo sabihin kay mama na nagcut ako ha? Sasakmalin kita.” Pagbabanta niya. Sa bahay nila Irene tumutuloy si Seulgi. College friends parehas ang mama nila, sakto rin na kagagawa ng bagong bahay nila Irene sa may New Lucban, kaya doon na siya nakituloy. Besides, friends naman na sila mula noon pa. The only disadvantage nga lang ay malayo ito sa University na pinapasukan niya.

Napunta sa ilong ni Seulgi ang iniinom niya. Hindi naman siya takot kay Irene, but she knows na kapag sinabi niyang sasakmalin siya nito, sasakmalin talaga siya. “O-okay.”

“Seryoso ako. Nung nakita niyang may absent ako, _ukinnana_ parang gusto na niya ako palayasin.”

Bakas na bakas kay Irene na Ilokano talaga siya, accent pa lang. Minsan hindi na nga niya namamalayan na tumitigas at bumibilis na pala ang pagsasalita niya.

“Halla? Hindi ba mama mo yon?” Tumuro si Seulgi sa kawalan para asarin si Irene.

Gulat na lumingon si Irene at agad na nagtago sa ilalim ng mesa. “Huwag mong sabihin na kasama mo ako.”

Pigil na pigil siya sa pagtawa to the fact na nanginginig na ang balikat niya. Nakita iyon ni Irene kaya’t tahimik siyang bumalik sa upuan niya.

Tumigil siya at tinignan ang kasama niyang ngayon ay inililigpit na ang pinagkainan nila. Inilapit niya ang ulo niya sa kanya at bumulong, “Joke lang.”

Tinignan siya nito, at biglang piningot ang tenga niya. “Aray! Aray aray aray!” Daing ni Seulgi. “Irene! Aray! Masakit! Sorry na! Sorry na!”

“Ikaw.” Piningot niya pa lalo ang tenga nito. “Sana makahanap ka ng katapat mo.”

**And she did.**

  
  
  
  


Seulgi sat in the middle of the stairs ng kanyang loft apartment, savoring the memories she made here.

Hindi naman siya magtatagal sa Baguio, but just in case bigla niya uling pairalin ang pagiging impulsive.

Natigil siya sa pag-eemote nang biglang tumunog ang doorbell. Kumunot ang noo niya, sinilip niya ang wall clock na nakasabit sa tapat ng staircase. Wala naman siyang inaasahang bisita at 6 in the afternoon lalo na’t linggo ngayon.

Dali-dali siyang bumaba upang buksan ang pinto. Whoever this person is, malalagot ang dating niyang sekretarya. Malinaw nilang pinag-usapan after niyang magresign sa opisina ng papa niya na hindi siya tatanggap ng kahit ano o kahit na sino.

_Hindi pa rin magawa ng maayos trabaho._

But to her surprise, mukhang hindi masesermunan ang sekretarya niya.

She sternly stood up nang makita kung sino ang bisita niya at this lovely hour. Nakangiti ito sa kanya, a smile that mirrors her so much.

“How are you, _Professor Kang?_ ”

“ _Dad?”_

  
  


Sumalampak si Seulgi sa sofa at pinanood ang tatay niyang nag gagala sa kanyang apartment. Patango-tango pa ito while checking every corner na kala mo kliyente siyang nagtitingin ng bahay. “Nice design ha.” Puri nito, nakapamewang pa sabay sumandal sa counter. 

Tanaw na tanaw ang second floor mula sa kinatatayuan niya, bahagya siyang napangiti nang makita na nakadisplay sa pinakabungad ang mga libro ng bunso niyang anak, na sa pagkakaalam niya, karamihan nun ay galing sa library ng lumang bahay nila. “You sure do love your books.”

Tumingala si Seulgi, she smiled upon seeing her mini library. Intentionally niyang dinisplay ang mga ‘to kung saan makikita sila sa kahit saang sulok ng apartment. Her books are her priced possession kaya dapat lang na ipagmayabang niya ang mga ito.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Bigla niyang tanong, tumingin siya sa tatay niya at humalukipkip. The last time they saw each other was when she went to him for advice, which was years ago pa. He’s a busy man, well siya rin naman busy.

“Bawal na ba akong dumalaw?”

“Bawal.” She spatted.

Her dad sadly chuckled, gone were the days na sobrang lambing ng anak niyang ito sa kanya. She’s 34, and besides para namang hindi niya alam bakit napakalamig ng trato nito. “Napakasungit mo naman.”

“Why nga?” She dismisses. Wala siyang panahon para makipagbiruan ngayon, marami siyang iniisip.

“I just missed my favorite daughter, is all.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes and stood up, “Tigilan mo ako si ate ang paborito mo.” Naglakad siya papunta sa ref para kumuha ng malamig na tubig. Sumunod ang tatay niya kaya’t napasinghap siya. _Ano ba to? Clingy amp._

They both settle at her small dining table na pang dalawang tao lang. Nagpainit siya ng imemeryenda nilang dalawa, just like the old times.

Dating gawi, as in to sit and bear with the silence and try not to talk about sensitive topics. Hindi nila makuha kuha ang peace of mind na gusto nilang dalawa dahil patuloy lang silang nagpapaikot-ikot sa same old gestures.

“Pupunta ka raw ng Baguio?”

Tumango siya. Hindi na nagtaka si Seulgi kung bakit nakarating agad sa kanya ang balita, alam naman niyang madaldal talaga ang kapatid niya.

“Bisitahin mo naman daw ang mama mo.”

Tumaas ang kilay niya. “Sino nagsabi?”

“Siya.”

She scoffed. She can’t believe she’s hearing this. _Magdadalawang dekada na silang hiwalay, how can they still talk casually?_

“Nagdecide kayong magdivorce tapos ngayon nagchichikahan na lang kayo?”

Nagsimulang kumunot ang noo niya. Ayaw niya nang marinig ang kung ano mang isasagot ng ama niya. Hindi naman siya ang nakipaghiwalay, pero siya ‘tong nag-iinit ang dugo.

“We’re friends.”

“Yeah right.” Sagot niya. “Friends amputa.” Bulong niya sa sarili. She sighed and held her mug tight while clenching her jaw. Matanda na siya, too old to be affected by her parents’ divorce. Marami nang nangyari, marami nang dumating, marami nang umalis, but it’s still there, haunting her. “Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa.” is all she can say. Ano pa nga ba? Hindi naman siya pwedeng bastang magpadalos-dalos. If there’s something na pilit na idinidikdik sa utak niya, it’s to never decide when you're overflowing with emotion.

Baka pagsisihan niya lang uli.

Her dad sighed. He saw kung paano kumuyom ang palad ng anak niya. And he hates himself for being one of the reasons kung bakit nalamatan ang relasyon nilang mag-ama. At kung bakit sumama sa kanya si Seulgi dito sa Manila.

“Ah oo pala, your ate texted me she’s on her way.” he said to ease the tension building up.

Tumango ito at humarap sa bintana.

Sakto namang bumukas ang pinto, revealing her older sister. Napangiwi ito nang makita ang itsura nilang dalawa. “Hindi talaga kayo pwedeng iwan no? Hay nako para kayong mga bata.” Kumento niya. Nagtinginan lang sila sabay iwas.

  
  


“Ano? _Divorce_!?”

Medyo nagulat siya nang tumaas ang boses ng kasama niya. Isang taon na silang magkaibigan, pero ni isang beses hindi niya pa ito nakikitang magalit. Ngayon lang.

Sinilip niya ito at nakitang halos umusok ang ilong at tenga niya. _Cute._ Napailing siya sa naisip niya. _Punyeta galit na nga gaganyan ka pa?_ Umiling-iling siya at ibinalik ang tingin sa katapat niyang ngayon ay kunot na kunot ang noo.

“Call me again later, ate. Asa labas ako.” Ibinagsak niya ang telepono sa lamesa at ibinaon ang kanyang mukha, halos mamula-mula na ito sa galit. 

Isinara niya ang laptop niya at tumabi sa kanya, hinaplos niya ang buhok nito pababa, pinisil ang balikat nito at patagilid na isinandal ang kanyang ulo. “Gi, pwede na tayong umuwi kung gusto mo.”

Suminghap si Seulgi at sumandal din sa ibabaw ng ulo nito. “Di na, okay lang.”

“Weh? Okay ba talaga?”

Seulgi smirked. Of course it’s not okay. Her family finally crumbled down to the ground. She saw it coming, it’s not like this is news for her but she can’t believe that her parents successfully ruined everything that she ever loved.

_For better or for worse my ass._

“Honestly, no. Nothing’s fine, but,” Nagkibit balikat siya, nakasandal pa rin ang ulo. “I think as long as you’re here, I can endure things.”

“Eh.” Sagot nito sa kanya. Umalis siya sa pagkakasandal at pinalo ang binti ni Seulgi “Stop saying that na para bang I’ll be here for the rest of your life.”

Seulgi chuckled. “Kung irereject mo ako uli, sana huwag ngayon.”

She rolled her eyes, “Narinig mo bang lumabas sa bibig ko?”

“Ah so, you like me na?”

Nirolyo niya ang handouts niya sabay pinagpapapalo si Seulgi. “Stop,” Palo sa balikat “Twisting,” Palo sa dibdib “My words.” Palo sa binti. Tumawa-tawa si Seulgi, not minding the pain. Maybe she’s too hurt to even feel it or masyado lang siyang maharot na she treats this as a lambing from the other person.

Isinandal niya ang noo niya sa balikat nito at mahinang inuntog-untog. “Huwag ka kasing magsalita ng tapos, malay mo bukas paggising mo hindi mo na ako bigla mahal.”

Nilagay ni Seulgi ang kanang palad niya sa kanyang balikat para doon tumama ang noo nito, at hindi sa shoulder blade niya. “Ang sabi ko kasi, as long as you’re here.” Tumingin siya dito at ipinagdikit ang noo nila, “Hindi naman kita pinepressure, hindi ka naman pressure cooker.”

“Korni mo, ‘no?” Inuntog niya ang noo rito para mailayo ito.

Pinitik ni Seulgi ang noo niya. “Ikaw ‘tong taga-UP sa ating dalawa pero hindi mo nacomprehend sinabi ko. Nako.”

“Hoy excuse me.” Pamewang nito. “Hindi ko kasi ginagawang personality ang pagiging iska ko.”

“Oh, pikon agad?”

Inirapan siya nito at bumalik sa dati niyang pwesto, binuksan niya muli ang laptop niya at pinatuloy ang ginagawa niya.

Seulgi, weirdly, found that funny, and cute. Sige na aaminin na niya, wala eh. Lakas siguro ata ng tama niya sa taong ‘to. Justifying what she said na as long as this person is here, she can endure the pain.

  
  
  
  


“After mo ako ihatid, san ka?” She attempted making small talk with her sister. They’re on their way now to Baguio. Pinilit siya ng kapatid niya na ihatid, kasi as per her, matagal na silang hindi nagbobonding kahit na gabi-gabi itong tumatawag para magvideo call. Wala na rin kasi siyang makulit sa bahay nila kasi nagcocondo na somewhere in Manila ang anak niyang freshman College na.

“Babalik siguro akong La Union.” Sagot nito.

Gulat siyang lumingon sa driver’s seat, “Ano? Anong balik?” Hindi siya sinagot nito. “Huwag mo sabihing dadaan tayo doon!?” Hindi pa rin sumagot ang kapatid niya. “Ate putangina bababa ako dito kapag sinama mo ako doon. Isa!” Pasigaw niyang sambit, pero hindi pa rin siya sinasagot nito.

“You know I’m still mad at her.”

She sighs. “I know.”

“Then don’t bring me there.”

Her sister worriedly looked at her. Deep deep down she knows why she’s like this. She knows. She knows her sister still hasn’t found in her heart to forgive their mom for everything that happened. And she knows that Seulgi can easily endure this if _she_ was here. Seulgi can only agree to meet their mom again if _she_ was still here by her side. Makikinig lang siya _sa taong yun._

But it’s been 15 years. 15 long years since Seulgi decided to leave her for good. _Hindi ba by this time, dapat inakap na niya ang desisyon niya?_ She thinks.

“Fine. I won’t.” Suko niyang sambit. 

May tanong na gustong kumawala sa bibig ng ate niya noon pa, pero there wasn't a right time to ask. But she hopes that this time, it is. “Ano ba kayo?”

“Huh?”

“Were you two a thing back then?”

Were they?

They weren’t.

“No. We're _friends_.” Tipid niyang sagot that caused her sister to raise an eyebrow.

“Just friends?”

Seulgi nodded. They really were just friends, well sa paningin _niya_ they were. But deep inside, Seulgi never ever saw her as _just a friend._ They were both aware that she wanted more.

“Talaga? Weird. She didn’t behave like that kay Irene.” Her sister shrugs.

“Like what?” Kunot noo niyang tanong.

“Like she’s afraid of losing you.”

Hindi na siya sumagot at tumingin na lamang sa bintana. Nawala ang kunot sa kanyang noo nang makita kung nasaan na sila. _Pangasinan._ Halos kabisado na niya ang lugar na ‘to dahil lagi silang bumababa ng mga kaibigan niya para mamasyal at para takasan ang mga responsibilidad nila sa bundok.

Minsan na rin _silang_ bumaba dito para magpunta sa Manaoag. Not that they’re both religious, but _she_ wanted to try how it feels to surrender everything and have faith.

Napangiwi siya.

This place, the next city na dadaanan nila, and especially their destination. They’re all full of memories of that specific person. Siguro kung nag bus siya, malamang she already shed a tear. The memories they made aren’t tragic, it’s all beautiful and worth reminiscing. But remembering how they parted ways.. She can’t help but blame herself sometimes.

No, not sometimes. All the time.

That’s why she has a feeling na kung ano man yung nasa bahay nila Irene, whatever is inside of that box, sigurado siyang puno yun ng memorya niya. But she hopes and prays that this will be her last encounter. Seulgi wishes that she’ll be able to put everything behind after this.

_I hope I can finally let go, Jisoo._

“Is everything really okay?” Jisoo asks sa nakapikit na katabi niyang si Seulgi. Magkatabi sila ngayon sa bus papuntang Pangasinan. Maaga bumalik ng Baguio si Seulgi sa hindi nila malamang dahilan, kaya sinama niya na lang ito sa kanyang birthday gala.

“Akala ko ba hindi ka religous? Bakit tayo pupuntang Manaoag?” Seulgi replied

Napailing na lang siya sa sagot sa kanya nito. Matigas ang ulo niya, hindi talaga siya sasagot kung ayaw niya. She shook her head helplessly, isusuot na sana niya ang earphones niya nang magsalita uli si Seulgi.

“Alam kong birthday mo today, but can-”

“Oo na, I won’t ask anymore.” Singit ni Jisoo.

“No, it’s okay. Di yun ang gusto kong sabihin.”

Humalukipkip si Jisoo and faced Seulgi, sumandal siya sa bitana ng bus at itinaas ang kanyang kilay.

“Can we,” Panimula niya. “Not act as friends today?”

“Huh? Ano pala? Strangers?”

Jisoo gets what Seulgi wants, but she wishes it’s not what she’s thinking. She’s been avoiding the topic every time, and now pakiramdam niya wala siyang takas.

“You know what I mean…”

“Gi…”

“Hindi mo naman kailangan magpanggap na mahal mo rin ako, just be..you.” Seulgi says. “Gusto ko lang iparamdam sayo na mahal kita without reservations.”

Tumahimik si Jisoo. What should she say? Na she even if there are reservations, nararamdaman pa rin ni Jisoo yun? Napailing siya mentally, she can’t say that. Marami na siyang nagawa unconsciously para maignite ang burning flame of feelings ni Seulgi. At maybe marami pa siyang magagawa.

“Just for a day.”

Because she agrees.

  
  
  


Gabi na nang makarating sila sa Baguio. Sinalubong sila ng mag-ina, inaya na rin ng mama ni Irene ang ate ni Seulgi na doon na maggabihan dahil alam niyang hindi pa kumakain ito.

Nang matapos sila ay agad din nagpaalam ang ate niya, inaantay na raw kasi siya ng mama nila sa bahay niya sa La Union. Hindi naman umimik si Seulgi habang pinag-uusapan nila ang mama niya. Irene nudged her at tinuro ang nguso niyang humahaba, “Umuusok nanaman ilong mo.” Bulong nito. 

“Galit ka pa rin?”

Tumango si Seulgi and Irene just shook her head with disbelief. _Grabe ang taas ng pride._ “Lika na, di ka nagpunta rito para magthrowback ng galit mo.” Hila niya dito. Nagpaalam na sila sa dalawang nakatatanda, na mukhang hindi pa matatapos ang chikahan.

Walang nagbago sa bahay nila Irene, it’s still the same house that she lived in nung College siya. The homey feeling embraced her immediately pagpasok niya pa lang. She can’t help but think that his house and the people living here are what she considered home.

“Ready ka na?” Irene asked her.

Ready na nga ba siya?

_We never are naman eh._

She shrugged at sumandal sa staircase in front of the door of her old room. Irene did the same. Tinitigan nila ang pintong kumukupas na ang pinturang light brown; ang pader sa tabi nito ay nawawalan na rin ng kulay, halatang nalipasan na ng panahon.

“Iniisip mo ba ang future?” Irene silently asks.

Seulgi scoffs and shrugs, “Meron pa ba tayong future?” Tanong niya pabalik. “At this time and age, can we still call what’s ahead of us the future?”

There was silence. Hindi siya sinagot ni Irene.

Pero nakatanggap naman siya ng pitik sa tenga mula rito.

“Napakanega mo nakakabwisit ka kausap!” Pinalo niya ito sa braso. “Nagtatanong lang ako!”

  
  


“Gi, Anong pumapasok sa isip mo kapag naririnig mo ang salitang future?” Jisoo asked her. Naglalakad sila ngayon sa may Porta Vaga, sinamahan niyang bumili ng mouse si Jisoo kasi nasira ang gaming mouse niya habang naglalaro ng bago niyang kinaadikan na computer game.

Tumingin siya kay Jisoo at pinunasan ang ice cream sa may pisngi nito bago sumagot. “Hmm.” Pag-iisip niya. “Bright lights pero blurry scene, at tsaka siguro uncertainties.” Sambit niya. “Ikaw ba?”

“Ikaw.”

Napatigil siya sa paglalakad. Hindi niya alam kung guni-guni niya lang ba yung narinig niya or Jisoo really answered _Ikaw_ when asked about her future. Tumawa lang si Jisoo at nilagpasan siya. Ilang segundo pa siyang tumunganga, still processing the whole thing.

She shook her thoughts and jogged to keep up with Jisoo, nang makahabol siya rito ay takang-taka siyang tumitig sa katabi niya na unbothered na kumakain ng ice cream.

“What?” Jisoo asks.

“What did you just say?”

Jisoo elicits a hearty laugh nang makita niyang litong-lito si Seulgi. “Ay wala na, hindi na pwede ulitin.” She teases.

“Ji naman.” Seulgi whines, making Jisoo laugh a little more and a little louder.

“Ikaw...napaka go with the flow mo.” Ngiti niyang sagot. “Hindi mo ko pinapatapos eh.”

“Aw, hindi ako prepared dun ah.”

“We never are naman eh.” Katwiran niya. “Kelan ba naging handa ang isang tao?”

Napaisip siya, _kelan nga ba?_

“We’ll see it coming, but we’ll never be prepared for what's to come.” Jisoo says.

“Parang nung sinabi kong mahal kita?”

Tinaasan siya ng kilay nito. “Talagang isisingit mo yan kung may pagkakataon ‘no?” Sinampal niya ito ng napkin. “Pero yeah, that for example.” Sumubo siya ng ice cream. “I saw naman kung gaano kalagkit yung tingin sa akin nung gabing iniwan tayo ni yaba.”

“Hey!”

Jisoo laughs. “But when you told me na you love me, I internally panicked! Half of the reason is cause wow you love me! Agad!” She chuckles. “And the other half is because I didn’t know how to tell you nicely, na it’s not mutual at _ayoko. Ayoko pa.”_

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. “I think you handled it well.” Seulgi says, shrugging. “I mean, oo masakit. Pero I understood.”

Jisoo pouts, she’s aware naman na nasaktan niya si Seulgi but here she is, nonchalantly blurting out things na para bang wala iyong kasamang bigat. 

Also, she’d be lying to herself kung idedeny niyang she’s now re-evaluating her feelings towards sa isang ‘to. She shrugs it off, that's something she can think about later on. “You think so?”

“I know so.” She sweetly smiles at her.

Walang halos pinagbago ang dating kwarto ni Seulgi. Bedsheets lang at kurtina ang naiba, but the rest, still the same. Para lang siyang umuwi galing sa bahay ng Papa niya.

“Regularly nililinisan ni mama ang kwarto mo, baka raw kasi bigla kang umuwi.”

Uwi.

May namuong luha sa mata niya nang marinig niya yun. This is really her home. Here with Irene and her mom. Si Jisoo rin sana, kung hindi lang niya pinairal ang pagiging impulsive niya.

Humarap si Irene sa kanya and offered her a hug. “ _Welcome home, yaba_.” 

Hindi na niya napigilan ang bugso ng damdamin niya kaya’t niyakap niya ang matalik niyang kaibigan ng sobrang higpit.

Nasa huli nga talaga ang pagsisisi, nasa pinakadulo ng daan, inaantay na makita mong mali ang tinahak mong landas. Aakapin ka nito ng buong-buo, habang binubulong sayo na wala ka nang magagawa para bumalik, dahil huli na ang lahat.

“Huwag ka ngang ganyan, naiiyak ako eh.” Sabi ni Irene.

Kunwaring pinunasan ni Seulgi ang namumuong luha sa mata ni Irene. “Hindi bagay sayo umiiyak, lumalabas pagkapangit mo.” Pang-aasar niya. “Asan na? Iunbox ko na.” Pagbibiro niya.

“Gago.” Hinampas siya ni Irene sa binti sabay tinuro ang kahon na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng maalikabok na lumang study table. “Ayon kunin mo na tinatamad akong tumayo.”

“Tsk.”

Tumayo na siya ngunit tumigil siya sa harap ng lamesa. Nakipagtitigan siya dito ng matagal; tanaw na tanaw niya ang oble sticker na may nakasulat na UP BAGUIO in bold maroon capital letters sa ibaba nito. Jisoo gave her that sticker para raw kapag umalis siya papuntang ibang bansa, Seulgi will still remember her. Napasinghap siya nang maalala niya iyon, annoying talaga ang pagiging futuristic ni Jisoo.

_Talk about being ready._

“Buksan mo na wala naman siya diyan!” Kantyaw ni Irene.

Napaigting ang bagang niya, _ge paalala mo pa._ Nilapitan na niya ang kahon at binuksan; hinagis niya ang takip kay Irene, pero tinawanan lang siya nito. Tumambad sa kanya ang pulang kodak sweatshirt na una at huling regalo ni Jisoo sa kanya.

And just like that parang gusto na niyang umatras. Isang malaking pandora’s box, or should I say Jisoo’s box, ang nag-antay sa kanyang lumang kwarto for the past 15 years.

She shouldn’t have come. 

But if she didn’t, kelan pa niya masisimulang ilet go ang pag-ibig na dapat ay matagal na niyang ibinaon.

_Now or never, Ji._

“Ay diyan ko pala nalagay.” Wika ni Irene habang nakatayo sa likod ni Seulgi. “Akala ko kasi babalikan mo agad tong box kaya diyan ko na nilagay nun.”

Seulgi traced the embroidery and softly swept the dust around the sweatshirt. Sakop na sakop nito ang buong dimension ng kahon, kaya di niya pa rin ito kinukuha. _Isa-isa lang._

“Galing niya talaga mamili.” She says. “Tignan mo, hindi pa rin kupas.”

Irene silently nods. Seulgi’s attempt of small talk is her way of saying na ayaw niyang pag-usapan.

Nang iangat na finally ni Seulgi ang sweatshirt, napansin niyang ang nasa ilalim pala nito ay ang kraft paper na ipinangbalot at nakadikit doon ang maliit na Christmas postcard na ipininta ni Jisoo. Inilapag niya ang sweat shirt sa lamesa at kinuha ito,naninilaw na ang papel at lumalabo na rin ang handwriting.

**_Merry Christmas, Gi. ang pangalawa kong yaba :)_ **

**_(tutal nakiki-yaba ka sa amin ni Irene :P)_ **

**_P.S. isuot mo yan araw-araw ha!!!!_ **

“Yes kumare, ako na bahala. Oo, ayaw talaga niya eh. Dibale ako na bahala sa kanya ha? Merry Christmas din.” Seulgi hears from the living room. Alam niya kung sino ang kausap ng mama ni Irene.

Her mom.

She swore on her grave that she’ll never cross paths with her again, mula nang malaman niyang ang dahilan ng pagdidivorce ng mga magulang niya ay dahil may ibang lalaki, or rather pamilya na, ang nanay niya.

And now the woman has been calling her non-stop since their Christmas break, asking her to spend Christmas with her new family. She would’ve lashed out on her nung unang tawag pa lang nito sa kanya, but Jisoo was there to knock some sense into her.

Sumalampak ito sa kama. Narinig niyang tumunog ang text ringtone ng telepono niya kaya’t inabot niya ito sa side table.

Her dad finally replied after 4 hours. Hindi naman siya totally kampi rito, for some reason, she’s also angry with him. But imagining him spending Christmas alone, overworking, breaks Seulgi’s heart.

**Dad:** **_Yes, your mama also called me kanina. I told her na huwag ka nang pilitin if you’re uncomfortable._**

Kumunot ang noo niya. _Why is she bothering everybody?_

**Seulgi:** _**I said no bakit ang kulit niya? You know what, nevermind. Bahala siya.**_

**Seulgi: Go _eat outside, it's a holiday! Stop working!_**

**Dad:** **_Haha! I will. Merry Christmas, anak._**

After months, she felt her heart warm again. And she can’t help but tear up, because this is the closest thing she’ll ever get to being her father’s child, especially kapag finalized na ang divorce ng parents niya. Seulgi and her sister won't even be considered as legitimate children of their parents. Sa mata ng batas, mga anak na lamang sila sa labas.

There was a knock on her door, 4 knocks to be exact. Alam na niya agad kung sino yun. Isa lang naman ang may favorite ng number 4 dito. “Pasok.” She says. Mabilis niyang pinunasan ang luha niya para hindi ito makita ni Jisoo.

Pero nakalimutan niya ata na wala siyang matatago dito. Nakapasok na ito sa kwarto niya habang nagpupunas siya. “Punas ka pa diyan para namang hindi halata sa pisngi mo.”

“Pasko ngayon.” She sniffs. Inabutan siya ni Jisoo ng tissue. “I shouldn’t be like this.”

Jisoo weirdly looked at her. “I think wala namang paki si Jesus kung umiiyak ka sa birthday niya.”

Seulgi snorts na may kasamang sipon. _Sira talaga ‘to._

“Ew!!!” Hinagisan niya ito ng tissue box, pati na ng twalya. “Pakadugyot mo!!!”

Halos maiyak siya sa tawa dahil sa nangyari. “Jisoo, kith!!!” Pag nguso nito.

Agad namang napatayo si Jisoo. “Yuck!! No!!” Tumakbo ito sa pinto at humawak sa door knob nang lapitan siya ni Seulgi. “Diyan ka lang!!” Nang umambang tatakbo si Seulgi, lumabas siya ng kwarto at sumigaw. “Irene!!! Si Seulgi uhog uhog!!! Ang dugyot!!” Malakas niyang isinara ang pinto para hindi makalabas si Seulgi.

“Ano ba! Ang lalandot niyo! Mas maingay pa kayo sa videoke!” Sigaw nito pabalik.

“Ay! Ay! Tama na yan! Bumaba na kayo at malapit na mag alas dose!” Pahabol na sigaw ng mama ni Irene.

Tatawagin na sana ni Jisoo si Seulgi ngunit paglingon niya ay nakatayo na ito sa harap niya. Parang huminto ang mundo niya nang makita ang bagong bihis na dalaga. Kung kanina ay nakagreen UC PE shirt lang siya at slacks, ngayon ay naka white long sleeves na ito at nakabun na rin ang buhok.

Hindi pa niya nakikitang nakaformal wear si Seulgi. Ang everyday wear niya ay umiikot lang sa tshirts, flannels, and hoodies. Ito rin ang unang beses nilang magpasko na magkasama kaya hindi siya aware na ganto pala suotan ni Seulgi.

“Anong tinitingin tingin mo diyan? Pangit ba?” Tanong nito.

“Ah? Hindi.”

Pumamewang ito at isiningkit pa ang mga mata niya. “Huwag mo sabihing type mo na ako?”

“Huh? Hindi ah!!” Pagdedeny ni Jisoo.

Tumawa lang si Seulgi sabay umakbay sa kanya. “Ji sana sinabi mo, para araw-araw akong nagpolo para sayo.”

Inalis niya ang akbay at isiniko ang tiyan ni Seulgi. “Ulol ka!” Hinampas niya ito at tumakbo pababa ng hagdan.

Inunahan niya ito at nagmadali siyang dumiretso sa kusina. “Tita pahingi po ng tubig..”

Takang-taka si Irene dahil ang pula ng mukha ni Jisoo, agad niyang inilipat ang mata sa hagdan nila kung saan pailing-iling na bumababa ang best friend niya. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, gumusot ang mukha ni Irene, may bahid ng pagtataka at pagkainis.

“Ano?” Natatawang tanong ni Seulgi.

“Ang papogi mo! Birthday mo ba?”

Tumawa lang ito at kunwaring inayos ang mangas ng polo niya. Hinagisan siya nito ng paper plate na kanyang nailagan.

Naglakad siya patungo sa kusina nila Irene, sumandal siya cabinet nang makita niyang nagtatawanan si Jisoo at ang mama ni Irene. Napangiti siya.

“Baka naman mahirapan kang pakawalan yan?” Biglang singit ni Irene.

“Anong pakawalan, eh hindi nga nakakapit.”

“Siya hindi.” Sabi nito. “Pero ikaw…” Tinignan niya ito mula ulo hangaang paa. “Kapit na kapit.”

“Grabe ka naman, yaba!”

“Oh teka lang bakit nakiki-endearment ka nanaman sa amin! Mag-isip ka ng iba!”

Narinig ito ng isa kaya’t lumapit ito sa dalawa habang nakahalukipkip, hinila niya si Irene at nagtago naman ito sa likod niya. “Bakit nakikitawag ka nanaman? Yaba ka ba namin?” Sunud-sunod niyang tanong habang nakataas ang kilay at nakapamewang. “Tawagan namin yun mag-isip ka ng sayo, chupol.”

“Oh chupol ka pala eh!” Gatong ni Irene.

Parang batang pinagkaisahan si Seulgi na nakasimangot na ngayon. “Tita oh!”

“Parang mga bata.” Suway nito. “Halina kayo, kakain na.”

“Ay tita, mauna na po pala ako. Sa Good taste raw po kami kakain.” Paalam ni Jisoo. Sumimangot naman ang isa. 

Nakita ito ni Irene at bigla siyang natawa, naalala niya na halos 1 oras siyang nagplantsa ng polo.

Nakanguso niyang tinignan si Jisoo habang ipinagbabalot ito ng handa ng mama ni Irene.

“Edi sumama ka.” Bulong ng demonyo sa tabi niya. “Kaysa sinisimangutan mo yang handa, baka mapanis na yan agad bukas. Lagot ka kay mama kapag di siya nakapagpaksiw.”

“Gago.”

Palabas na si Jisoo ng gate nang may biglang humawak sa pala-pulsuhan niya. Nakaramdam siya ng biglang kaba nang maamoy niya ang pabango nito. Huminga siya ng malalim at nilingon si Seulgi. “Bakit?”

Nakanguso ito, “Alis ka na?”

“Obviously.” Senyas nito sa gate sa harap niya.

“Akala ko dito ka kakain..”

“Tumawag po ang mama ko, dumating na raw ang iba naming kamag-anak. Gusto kumain sa labas.”

Natawa siya dahil parang batang kawawa ang nasa harap niya ngayon. Ipinatong niya ang bakante niyang kamay sa kamay ni Seulgi na nakahawak sa kanya. “Ganto na lang.” Malambot niya itong tinapik “Labas ka ng mga 2 am. May pupuntahan tayo.”

Lumiwanag naman ang mukha nito. “Saan??”

“Basta.” Sabi niya. “Suotin mo yung bigay ko.”  
  


“Wala ka na-”

“Asa ilalim na ng Christmas Tree.”

Hawak niya pa rin ang postcard na ginawa ni Jisoo, kasabay ng tatlo pang random paintings na asa loob ng box.

Mahilig magpinta si Jisoo, and her favorite subject was Baguio. Magugulat na lang siya may bigla nanaman itong binigay sa kanya, _for remembrance_ ang purpose nito but for Seulgi it's another reason to hold on.

She tilted the box to look kung meron pa bang laman, and she laughed nang makita niya ang blue book ni Jisoo na binigay para pampaswerte. Nakakuha kasi siya ng dos dito, her highest grade sa lahat ng LE niya.

Binuklat niya ito, sobrang kupas na ng sulat, halos magfade na ito mabuti na lang nakatago lang sa kahon.

Napapikit siya nang makita ang maikling mensahe sa pinakababa ng unang pahina.

**_Good luck sa finals, Gi!! Galingan mo!! Sabay tayo gagraduate taga mo yan sa bato._ **

Kumirot ang puso ni Seulgi, hinaplos niya ang sulat ni Jisoo. She misses her. So much. Jisoo believed in her, more than anyone else, more than herself.

Hindi siya makapaniwang she let this person go.

Seulgi carried on to the next item of the box, but she was shocked to see na _wala na._ Iyon lang ang laman ng kahon. She checked the table kung andoon ba ang hinahanap niya, pero wala.

_Nasaan?_

Pinagpag niya ang sweatshirt, wala rin doon. Sumilip siya sa ilalim ng lamesa, wala rin. 

Kakahalukay niya ay natabig niya ang kahon, yuyuko na sana siya para pulitin ito ngunit napatigil siya nang makita ang isang film roll sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Nadaganan ito ng kahon kaya hindi niya nakita kanina. Bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Seulgi nang maalala ang gabing ito. Puno ang rolyo ng stolen shots ni Jisoo, at isang litrato nilang dalawa.

_Our first and last Christmas._

Wala pang alas dos ay nakaabang na sa bintana si Seulgi. Mukha siyang nag-aabang kay Santa Claus, but who needs Santa Claus when you have Jisoo? Smart, talented, pero hindi ka nga lang gusto.

“Baka nakatulog na yun, huwag ka nang umasa.”

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang bagong dating na si Irene. “Eh ikaw bakit gising ka pa? Kaya hindi ka tumatangkad eh.”

“Ha ha tangkad mo ah!”

Nagmake face siya rito at ibinalik ang atensyon sa bintana. 2 minutes na lang, alas dos na. Paghihintayin ba siya ni Jisoo?

_Pati ba naman dito mag-aantay ako sayo?_

Tumunog ang telepono niya, ang special ringtone dedicated for Jisoo. 

**Jisoo:** **_next time na lang pala. :(_**

Humaba lalo ang nguso niya, sayang naman naligo pa siya uli sa banyo at sa pabango.

Nagtatype na siya ng reply nang biglang may pumaswit sa labas ng bahay nila Irene. Hindi niya ito pinansin, _alas dos na nangangaroling pa rin._

Lalo siyang sumimangot nang bigla itong kumanta.

_On this afternoon as the first snow is falling_

_If only I could call you, I’d be so happy_

Nawala ang namumuong sama ng loob nang marinig niya ang boses sa labas. Sumilip siya sa bintana at nakitang nakatayo ang kanina niya pa inaantay.

Paskong-pasko ang tema ng suot ni Jisoo. Naka red cardigan siya na tinernohan niya ng red lace headband. Ngiting-ngiti ito habang patuloy na kumakanta.

_Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas,_

_Hi, how have you been?_

“Ang ganda mo naman, feel na feel mong hinaharana ka.” Naputol ang train of thoughts niya nang muli nanaman siyang kinantsawan ni Irene.

“Single ka kasi kaya di mo feel.”

“Excuse me, single ka rin. Baka naman nakakalimutan mong unrequited yang feelings mo? Amnesia Girl???”

Pasmado. Sobrang pasmado ng bibig ni Irene to the point na gusto na niyang isako ito nang tuluyan na siyang manahimik.

“Alam mo pasalamat ka talaga.”

“Thanks.” Pamimilosopo nito. “Kung uuwi kang luhaan, siguraduhin mong may dala kang alak.”

Nirolyohan niya lang ito ng mata at kumaway bago lumabas ng bahay.

  
  


“Napaos na ako dito, kala ko papatapusin mo pa ako kumanta.” Bungad sa kanya ni Jisoo.

Wala na nga si Irene na pilosopo, may pumalit naman na mas malala.

“Akala ko ba next time na?”

Jisoo laughed, may kasamang fog ang bawat tawa niya, which made Seulgi smile widely. “Ikaw hindi ka mabiro!”

“At sino kasing may sabing kumanta ka?” _Nang mapasalamatan ko._ “Lamig lamig ng boses mo, ang lamig na nga dito.” _Sarap sa tenga._

“Ikaw na nga kinantahan, ikaw pa nagrereklamo diyan!” _Di ah._

Dala niya ang film camera niya in case kailanganin niya ito. Nginitian niya si Jisoo na nakapamewang sa harap niya, gusto niya lang talaga makakuha ng dahilan para makipagpicture kay Jisoo.

Inakbayan niya ito at inangat ang camera. “Ji! Smile!!!”

  
  


Naglakad sila pababa ng New Lucban, tahimik ang paligid na kala mo walang nangyaring paligsahan ng pinakamaingay na videoke kanina. Siguro ay tulog na ang karamihan, o baka nasa Burnham park.

“Saan tayo pupunta?”

“Basta.” Sagot ni Jisoo.

Tanging street lights lang at ang buwan ang gumagabay sa kanilang dalawa. Napayuko siya nang maramdam niyang dumaplis ang hangin sa katawan niya, kahit na nakapajama at sweatshirt na si Seulgi ay nanginginig pa rin siya sa lamig. 

Tumingala siya para tanungin sana si Jisoo kung hindi ba ito nilalamig pero nakahinto na ito sa tabi ng poste, nakapikit at dinadama ang simoy ng hangin. _Snowman ba ‘to?_ Inangat niya ang camera niya at kinuhanan si Jisoo.

“Anong nginingiti-ngiti mo diyan?” Seulgi casually asks, naglakad siya palapit dito habang inaayos ang rolyo ng camera.

Hinila ni Jisoo si Seulgi sa tabi niya at inginuso ang magandang tanawin na nag-aabang sa kanya.

Nagsalit-salit sa pagkislap ang kulay puti at dilaw na ilaw galing sa bawat bahay na kanilang natatanaw. Hindi sa tourist spot idinila si Seulgi, pero handa niya itong ipagpalit para sa city lights ng syudad...at para kay Jisoo na rin.

Naramdaman niyang pumatak ang ambon sa balikat niya, tumingala siya sa langit para panoorin ito. Hinila uli siya ni Jisoo para sumilong sa katabing puno.

_Sana hilain mo rin ako papasok sa puso mo._

“Bakit ngayon mo lang ako dinala dito?” Tanong niya nang makaupo na sila sa gilid ng daan.

“Edi inagawan mo na ako ng tambayan.”

“O baka ayaw mo lang ako kasama.”

Blankong tumingin sa kanya si Jisoo, umiling ito at binalik ang tingin sa harap. “Maaga ako natutulog, lalo na pag pasko, kasi kinabukasan kami nagbubukas ng regalo para kumpleto ang buong pamilya.” Bigla niyang sabi.

“And you’re sharing this because?”

Umiling uli si Jisoo, minsan talaga napakaslow ni Seulgi; pero buti na lang slow siya, hindi siya nakakakeep up sa namumuong something sa kaloob-looban ni Jisoo. “Because, if I don’t want to be with you, edi sana I’m already sleeping soundly, dreaming of that new console na buong taon kong minanifest.”

Hindi nakasagot si Seulgi. Pakiramdam niya may mangyayari ngayong gabi, and she prays every passing second na sana ito na yun. Sana ito na yung hinihingi niya. Sana pa-birthday at graduation gift na ito ng langit sa kanya kasi tatlong taon na niya ‘tong pinagdarasal.

_Sinong uuwing luhaan ngayon, Irene?_

Mukhang nabasa ni Jisoo ang namumuong pag-asa sa mukha nito. And as much as she wants to see it sa mukha ni Seulgi, she hates it when it's her that's giving this person hope.

"We're _too foolish_ to fall in love, Gi." 

Bumagsak ang mukha ni Seulgi at tumingin siya sa kanya ng matagal, too long na pakiramdam ni Jisoo bawat segundong lumilipas lalo lang siyang nahuhulog; lalo lang siyang nahihirapan na labanan ang nararamdaman niya.

She is really too foolish. She’s too foolish for this.

"If we are, ano pala tong nararamdaman ko?" Pabulong niyang tanong. "Jisoo _if it's not love, then what is it?_ "

"Heartbreak in the making?" Sagot ni Jisoo. She shrugs, “Or infatuation?”

“ _Tatlong taon na_.” She seriously answers. “Tingin mo ba infatuated pa rin ako sayo?”

No, she doesn't. She's not stupid para hindi maramdaman ang pagmamahal na ibinigay ni Seulgi sa kanya sa duration na magkasama sila.

Parang umiikot ang tiyan ni Seulgi, she’s starting to think na ang gut feeling na nararamdaman niya is not what she wanted, but what she feared the most.

“Ganon ba talaga kahirap?” She whispers. Nakatingala siya sa makakapal na ulap, also asking the heavens above. It's a question for the both of them. Para kay Jisoo na hindi siya kayang mahalin, at para sa lintek na tadhanang pilit siyang pinaglalaruan.

“Natatakot ako.” Jisoo answers. “Hindi ko alam kung kaya ibigay ang sarili ko sayo.”

“Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin yun, Jisoo.”

She chuckles, pinanood niyang mahinang bumagsak ang ulan and stretches an arm to catch the raindrops. “You know it’s bound to happen.” Jisoo says, kinuyom niya ang kanyang palad para itago ang nakuha niyang patak. “Hindi natin mamamalayan, bigla na lang tayo gigising isang araw, wala na.” Pinakawalan niya ito, unti-unti itong dumulas sa kanyang palad papunta sa basang sahig.

Seulgi faced her, hinawakan niya ang bakanteng kamay ni Jisoo “Pinapangako ko sayo, it will never happen. Hindi ko ipaparamdam sayo yun. Sabay tayong mangangarap, Ji.”

“Akala mo ba ikaw ang kauna-unahang taong nag-alay ng buong pagmamahal sa akin Seulgi?” Nilingon niya si Seulgi, na nakakunot na ang noo. “Narinig ko na yan eh…” She sadly smiled at her. “Nakita ko rin kung paano siya naglakad palayo sa pangako niyang yan. Habang ako, ito, naiwan. Walang natira sa mga pangarap ko...kasi lahat yun tinalikuran ko para _sa kanya._ Para _sa amin.”_

Hawak-hawak pa rin ni Seulgi ang kamay ni Jisoo, pero dahan-dahan niya na itong binitawan pagkatapos ng sunod niyang sinabi. “Lilipad ako ng Hong Kong after graduation.”

Palakas ng palakas ang patak ng ulan, hindi ganoon kalakas para lagnatin sila, pero malakas para mabasa ang ¼ ng damit nila. Hindi sila nagkibuan. When Wham! said last christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, hindi inakala ni Seulgi na whole-heartedly siyang sasang-ayon.

“Kelan mo balak sabihin?”

“After thesis, kapag sigurado na akong gagraduate ako.”

“Then why are you telling me this now?” Seulgi silently but frustratedly asked.

“Para malaman mo, na I have planned my future.” Jisoo sadly says. “And I would do everything that I can, para matupad iyon.”

“I understand.” Seulgi replied. Hindi niya tinignan si Jisoo, pero sinigurado niyang nakatingala siya sa langit para marinig ng universe na kahit anong gawin nito, si Jisoo pa rin ang mamahalin niya.

“Seulgi, I know I’ve been telling you this ever since we’ve met,” hinanap niya ang mata nitong pilit umiiwas sa kanya. Hinarap niya ang mukha ni Seulgi. “Pero _ito lang talaga_ ang kaya kong ibigay sayo.”

Jisoo had no intention to hurt her, but it’s inevitable.

Seulgi’s heart broke once again, but this time, it wasn’t just hers, but also Jisoo’s.

Nakatitig si Seulgi sa kisame habang nakahiga sa lumang kama niya. Hindi niya nahanap ang graduation gift sa kanya ni Jisoo, pero nahanap naman niya ang isa sa pinakamasakit na memoryang iniwan sa kanya ni Jisoo. Is it her fault? Is it Jisoo’s? Kasalanan bang maging makasarili? Kasalanan niya bang inuna niya ang sarili niya? Kasalanan ba na mas inisip ni Jisoo ang mga pangarap niya?

Namumuo ang mga luha sa mata niya, bumabalik lahat sa kanya ang mga nangyari bago niya mapagdesisyunang iwan ang buhay niya rito. Bago niya mapagdesisyunang talikuran ang pagmamahal at pangako niya kay Jisoo.

“Nak?” Kumatok ang mama ni Irene at bahagyang sumilip.

Bumangon siya at umupo sa kanyang kama. “Tita, pasok po.” Malumanay niyang sambit.

Inilapat niya ang kanyang palad sa noo ni Seulgi. “Kamusta ka? Sabi ng ate mo mukhang masama raw pakiramdam mo sa byahe.”

“Okay lang po ako.”

Hinaplos niya ang buhok ng pangalawa niyang anak, niyakap niya ito sa balikat. Napasandal sa kanya si Seulgi, hindi na niya napigilan ang mga tumatakas na luha sa mata niya kaya’t tahimik siyang nagsimulang umiyak.

“Akala ko talaga magkakatuluyan kayo.” Panimula ng mama ni Irene. “Tuwing napapasugod siya rito kapag madaling-araw dahil nag-away nanaman ang mga magulang mo, gumagaan ang puso ko. Kampante akong hindi ka mamumuhay sa galit dahil andiyan siya.” Pilit kumakawala ang tunog ng poot at pagsisisi. “Pero ganon talaga ang buhay anak eh. People come, people go.”

Tahimik nilang pinakinggan ang bawat daing at singhot ni Seulgi. She's thankful na even though nawalan siya ng ina, nandiyan ang mama ni Irene.

“May hindi ka pa napapakinggan.” Ani niya. 

Napatigil sa pag-iyak si Seulgi, dahan-dahan siyang umupo at pinunasan ang luha niya. “Nasa iyo po, tita?”

Tumango siya. “Nakita ko sa ibabaw ng kama mo nung naglinis ako pagkaalis mo.” Inabot niya ang cassette tape na kanina niya pa hinahanap. “Itinago ko, sakali mang babalikan mo.”

Niyakap niya ang mama ni Irene ng mahigpit, marami siyang dapat ipagpasalamat sa kanya but words aren’t enough to express her gratitude.

“Ang player ay nasa aparador mo.” Tumayo na siya at hinaplos ang likod nito. “Palayain mo na ang sarili mo, Seulgi.”

Pinanood niyang lumabas ng kwarto ang mama ni Irene. Hawak hawak niya sa kanyang kanan kamay ang mixtape na bigay ni Jisoo as a graduation gift. Malungkot siyang napangiti nang makita ang nakasulat dito.

**_Happy graduation, Gi! Listen to this, this is very very very importantest!_ **

Kinuha niya ang cassette player sa aparador at inilapag sa lamesa. Hinipan niya ang alikabok na nakapaligid dito at naubo. Binuksan na niya ang case ng tape, napahawak siya ng mahigpit sa lamesa. Inilagay niya na ang tape, and pressed play.

**_[Hello? Test. Test. Irene! Gumagana ba talaga 'to? Oo! Ano ka ba recording na!! Ah ganon? Test. Last._ ** ****

**_Seulgi?_ ]**

On the back of the tape is a picture of Seulgi taken by Jisoo nung lumabas sila ng pasko, nakalingon siya kay Jisoo at kuhang-kuha rin ang city lights sa likod niya. Manginignginig niyang kinuha ito, and she saw that Jisoo wrote something on the back of it.

**_Kahapon, bukas, ngayon._ **

Seulgi squinted at the flashing lights pagkapasok niya sa paboritong bar ng mga kaibigan ni Irene. Once again, nakidnap nanaman siya ng housemate niya.

Pero para namang sumama siya against her will. Nung marinig niya ang pangalan ni Jisoo sa mga inenumerate ni Irene na sasama, agad-agad siyang nagbihis at iniwan ang nireresearch niya for her upcoming and her last debate bago siya grumaduate.

“Irene, uwi na lang ata ako.” Bulong niya rito.

Kinurot siya ni Irene sa tagiliran at kinapitan ang braso niya. “Hindi. Dito ka lang.”

She’s nervous.

After their talk last Christmas Eve, hindi na sila masyadong nagkikita. Paminsan-minsan ay magkatable lang sila sa Krispy Kreme, pero hindi sila nagkikibuan.

Sumenyas ang kaibigan ni Irene, na sa pagkakaalala ni Seulgi ay Jennie ang pangalan, hindi siya sigurado. Pero parang pamilyar ito hindi niya lang alam kung bakit.

Pagkadating nila sa lamesa ay wala si Jisoo roon. Wala rin siya sa usual spot niya sa smoking area. Hinanap niya ito sa paligid ng bar.

_Akala ko ba nandito siya?_

“Hi, I’m Jennie.” Nagulat siya nang makitang may nakalahad na kamay sa harap niya. Tinitigan niya lang ito sa mata at tinanguan.

“Seulgi pare.”

Jennie slowly retracted her hand and sat in front of Seulgi. Hindi naman siya pinapansin nito, gumagala pa rin ang mata at hinahanap si Jisoo.

“Soo.” Biglang sabi ng katapat niya, nakita ni Seulgi sa peripheral vision niya na may nakatayong babae sa harap ni Jennie, ngunit hindi siya lumingon sa kanila dahil abala pa rin siyang nakadungaw sa bar. _Buti naman nakahanap ka na ng kausap._

Pero napatigil siya nang magsalita ito. “Jennie. You came.” Mabilis niyang inilingon ang ulo niya and lo and behold, ayun ang babaeng kanina pa niya hinahanap wearing a black off-shoulder na nakatuck sa paborito niyang faded jeans. Napatulala siya rito dahil lord mahabagin, nag-ayos siya ng buhok ngayong gabi. Wavy ito, and they both know how Seulgi is a sucker for Jisoo’s wavy hair.

And at last, after minutes of staring, nagtama na ang paningin nilang dalawa. Jisoo smiled at her, a sweet one full of longing and...love. “Hi.” Jisoo says.

“Hi.” may idadagdag pa sana siya, pero naunahan siya ni Jennie.

“Chu, Chaeng said she’s sorry she couldn’t come tonight. May inaayos sila sa Museum eh.”

Jisoo timidly smiles and taps Jennie’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Jen. I-shot mo na lang girlfriend mo.”

Ibinalik ni Jisoo ang tingin niya kay Seulgi. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin sa kanya, marami siyang gustong bawiin.

Pero lintek talaga ang tadhana.

“ _We broke up, Chu.”_ Wika ni Jennie. They both looked at her, but Jennie was staring at Jisoo.

Hindi umimik si Jisoo. Napalunok siya at napahigpit ang hawak niya sa bote sa kaliwa ng kamay niya. “Why?”

Jennie stared at her deeply. “Because I’m still in love with someone else.”

Jisoo’s throat went dry. She doesn’t know what to say, then she remembers… _Seulgi._ Nilingon niya ito. Sinalubong siya ng namumuong luha na mata.

Seulgi was watching in front of them. Pinanood niya ang taong nanakit sa taong mahal niya as she confesses her love that didn’t change.

They stared at each other. Jisoo’s eyes were asking for forgiveness, but she doesn’t know exactly why.

So she smiled, and stood up. “Yosi lang ako.” She says. Tumango siya kay Jennie, and stared at Jisoo before leaving.

Jisoo watched her leave, dumiretso ito sa smoking area. Hindi nagyoyosi si Seulgi, alam niya yun. Pinangaral pa nga siya nito about the cons of smoking.

“But I think she loves someone else already.” She turned her head kay Jennie. Jisoo completely forgot na andito siya.

“I’m sorry, Jen.” Jisoo says bago sundan si Seulgi.

  
  


Pagkatapak niya sa smoking area ay agad siya sinalubong ng ulan, napaatras siya at tinignan si Seulgi na nakatalikod sa kanya. Palakas na pala ng palakas ang ulan ngunit hindi niya ito pinapansin.

It’s as if the rain is a gift of the universe for their tragic relationship.

“Seulgi.” Tawag niya rito. “Seulgi, basang basa ka na.” Hindi siya pinapansin nito.

She exhales and checks the rain. _Bahala na._

Tumakbo siya palapit sa kanya, siniko niya ito. Gulat naman siyang tinignan ni Seulgi and there it hits her na umuulan na. “Ji! Basa ka na!”

Jisoo laughs. “Ikaw din.”

Tinanggal ni Seulgi ang basa niyang denim jacket at ipinatong sa bare shoulders ni Jisoo.

“Gago ka ba! Basa pa rin yan!” They both look at each other and laugh. Sila na lang ang natitira doon, lahat na ay sumilong. Sooner or later, makikita na sila ni Irene na nagpapaulan.

But now, they don’t matter.

“You should really stop making me feel guilty.” Jisoo suddenly says.

Napayuko si Seulgi. She knows where this is going. Kitang kita sa mata ni Jennie kanina that she wants Jisoo back on her life. At kahit naman hindi sabihin sa kanya, she sensed that Jennie was the one Jisoo talked about last Christmas Eve.

“Hindi mo ba talaga ako gusto?” Seulgi asks.

“I want you…” She heaves a heavy sigh. Jisoo hasn’t sorted her feelings yet. “...in my life, ng matagal and not just another lover.” It’s true. Ayaw niyang mawala si Seulgi just how Jennie left. She wants to be with Seulgi in the long run.

Nagpintig ang tenga ni Seulgi sa kanyang narinig.

“ _Another lover?”_ Seulgi faces her, unti-unting lumalakas ang ulan. “Gets ko na binasted mo ako that night, pero really Jisoo? Matigas pa rin yan?” Dinuro niya ang dibdib ni Jisoo.

Hindi siya sinagot ni Jisoo, iniwasan niya ang tingin nito at pilit pinigilan ang luhang kumakawala, buti na lang pinagbigyan siya ng langit at pinalakas ang ulan. She didn’t mean it in that way, pero hindi niya kayang bawiin kasi takot pa rin siya.

Her anxiety is still crippling in her nerves.

Tinitigan lang siya ni Seulgi, hindi niya maintindihan si Jisoo. Hindi niya maintindihan ang takbo sa utak niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit biglang sobrang lakas na ng ulan.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi siya kayang mahalin ni Jisoo.

Bigla siyang napaluhod siya sa harap ni Jisoo, hinang-hina na siya, basang-basa na sa ulan. Ipinatong nito ang kanyang ulo sa tuhod ni Jisoo “Can't you love me more than just a friend? Mahirap ba talaga?” Hindi na napigilan ni Jisoo ang luhang namumuo sa mata niya. Gustong-gusto niyang sabihin sa kanya na _I can. I love you more than a friend._ Pero hindi naman ganun kadali yun.

Walang kumibo sa kanilang dalawa. Naririnig na nila si Irene na sumisigaw sa bar, may mga tumitingin na rin sa kanila. Ngunit parehas pa rin silang lumuluha, but Seulgi doesn't know that. Hindi niya alam na isinasabay na ni Jisoo ang mga luha niya sa ulan, pilit na inilalabas at pinapaalon ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

“I never did, and maybe I never will.” Pagsisinungaling niya.

  
  


Hindi na sila nagkita uli after that night. Ngayon na lang uli. On Jisoo’s graduation. Tinext siya nito, asking kung makakarating ba siya and she replied that she’ll try.

But here she is. Proving the universe na marupok talaga siya. Na kahit anong ulan ang ibuhos sa kanya, it’s still Jisoo.

She saw Jisoo running towards her. Nakasablay na siya, at gusto niya ‘tong murahin dahil my oh my nakakulot nanaman ang buhok niya.

Jisoo jumps and envelopes Seulgi in a hug, a tight one. Tighter than all their hugs. “You came,” She murmured in Seulgi's ear. Para bang inantay niya talaga ito na dumating.

Si Jisoo ang unang kumalas sa yakap. Inabot niya kay Seulgi ang kanina pa niya tinatago sa kamay niya. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“My graduation gift.”

Kinuha iyon ni Seulgi, it’s a cassette tape. She looked at Jisoo, who’s now brightly smiling in front of her. Nabato si Seulgi sa kinatatayuan niya nang biglang inilapit ni Jisoo ang mukha niya, and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Jisoo I-”

“Ah sige! Magpipicture pa kasi kami eh! You listen to that ha?” Jisoo hugs her again and nagmadali nang umalis.

Napahawak sa labi si Seulgi. _Did that really happen?_ She looked at the tape at sa nakasulat dito.

Seulgi loses her train of thoughts nang biglang magring ang cellphone niya.

_“Seulgi, ang papa sinugod si mama sa La Union.”_

Ipinatong ni Seulgi ang kanyang telepono sa ibabaw ng mesa pagkatapos magsend ng text. Hinang-hina siya ngayon, nakakapit na siya sa lamesa para sa suporta. Nanlalambot na ang tuhod niya, ang kamay niya, siya. Wala siyang kamalay-malay na ilang beses na palang tinangkang sabihin sa kanya ni Jisoo ang mga salitang matagal niya nang gustong marinig.

_“Seulgi!” Sigaw mo na may halong pagkabigla, may bitbit na mga tanong na hindi ko alam kung masasagot ko pa, at may halong pagpipigil. Sana mali ako sa huli. Sana hindi ka nagpunta rito para pigilan ako...Kasi baka talikuran ko lahat ng naging desisyon ko, para sayo._

_Sa huling pagkakataon, nilingon kita. Nakapantulog ka pa. Mukhang kagigising mo lang. Agad akong tumingin kay Irene na nakatayo sa harap ng bus, mukhang ginising ka pa ng mokong, binigyan niya lang ako ng peace sign. Yari ‘to sa akin._

_“Oh, sama ka?” Pagbibiro ko. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako nakakuha ng lakas para magbiro pa._

_Sinamaan mo ako ng tingin at hinampas. “Tangina mo.” I know. Buti na lang hindi mo minahal. “You’re leaving?” Lungkot mong tanong. Rinig na rinig ko ang bahid ng lungkot sa boses mo. Bakit? Ayaw mo ba ako umalis?_

_Tumango ako._

_“For good?” Napalunok ako. Hindi ko pa napag-isipan kung dun na ba talaga ako. Basta ang alam ko, gusto ko na lang makaalis dito._

_“Oo.” Pagsisinungaling ko._

_“Ingat ka ha?”_

_“Ingat ka rin abroad, sorry hindi na kita maihahatid.”_

_Napangiwi ka. “Pinakinggan mo na ba?”_

_Ha? “Ang alin?”_

_“The mixtape.” Shit. Naiwan ko kila Irene._

_“Mukhang hindi pa.” Ngiti mong sabi. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter.” Sabi mo._

_“Sure?”_

_Tumango ka at umiwas ng tingin, may gusto kang sabihin. “Hindi na ako matutuloy sa Hong Kong.”_

_“Ha!?”_

_Natawa ka sa reaksyon ko and bumped your head against my shoulder. “I’m...going with the flow.”_

_Niyakap mo ako, ng sobrang higpit. Para akong nadurog. Hindi ko alam kung tama ba ‘tong naging desisyon ko. Ilang taon kong isiniksik ang sarili ko sayo. Nagbitaw ako ng mga salitang na kakainin ko lang rin pala. I was just like her. Sa bandang huli ako ang umaalis... And you stayed._

_Buti na lang hindi mo ako minahal._

  
  


_“Gi.” Bati mo mula sa kabilang linya. Napangiti ako nang marinig ko muli ang malamig pero napakalambing mong boses. “Buti naman naisipan mong tumawag.”_

_“Namiss mo ako?”_

_“Hmm, pag-isipan ko pa.” Natawa ako sa sagot mo. Hindi ka pa rin nagbabago._

_“Kamusta? Balita ko nakikipagbalikan sayo si Jennie.” Sinumbong yun ni Irene sa akin. Naikwento mo raw sa kanya na palagi kang inaaya kumain sa labas ng ex mo._

_“Oo. Pero ayoko eh.”_

_“Matigas pa rin yan?”_

_Tumawa ka. Lintek pati yan namiss ko. Idiniin ko ang telepono sa tenga ko para lalo kong marinig ang iyong tawa. “Hindi, may iba akong gusto.”_

_Aray. Para akong nabingi._

_“Napakinggan mo na ba?” Tanong mo._

_“Ang alin?”_

_“Ah hindi pa rin.” Tumawa ka uli._

_“Ano ba kasi yun?”_

_“Yung mixtape.”_

_Shit. Hindi ko pa rin pala nakuha kila Irene. Mula nang sumama ako kay Papa sa Maynila, agad akong nag-apply for Master’s. Napilitan akong gumawa ng plano para sa sarili ko._

_“Sorry, nakila Irene pa eh.”_

_“Ayos lang. Hindi naman importante yun.”_

  
  
  


Huminga siya ng malalim at naupo na sa sahig. “Lagi mong sinasabi na hindi naman importante yung laman ng tape na yun, pero importante pala. Hinayaan ko lang na lumipas ang panahon, _hanggang sa ikaw naman ang umalis_.”

**_Ji:_ ** _bumyahe ka pa… :(_

 **_Gi:_ ** _syempre. ikaw kasi hindi ka nagsasabi eh._

 **_Ji:_ ** _:( sorry..biglaan.._

 **_Gi:_ ** _dinala mo ba yung niregalo ko sayo?_

 **_Ji:_ ** _hay nako, oo naman._

_napakinggan mo na ba?_

**_Gi:_ ** _ang alin?_

 **_Ji:_ ** _ah wala :) sige na magtatake off na kami. ingat ka ha?_

  
  


“Huli na pala ang lahat nang mapakinggan ko to. _Huling-huli na_ . Labing-limang taon na nang huli tayong magkita. Laging napapako ang mga pangako nating magkita uli noong andito ka pa dahil masyado na rin tayong naging abala sa kanya-kanya nating buhay..” Nakatingin siya sa rolyo ng film na kinuha niya sa ibabaw ng lamesa. “Huling balita ko sayo, nakatapos ka na ng med school. Ibang klase ka talaga.” Umiling siya at hinimas ang larawan ni Jisoo. “Parang noon lang napakastrict mo sa mga plano mo sa buhay, gusto mo kung ano ang iplinano yung lang dapat ang masunod, but look at you now, _a lawyer and a doctor_.”

Bumigat uli ang kanyang pakiramdam nang umilaw ang telepono niya sa kanyang tabi, mahigpit siyang napahawak sa mixtape na binigay ni Jisoo nang makitang mayroong reply agad.

_This mixtape was the answer I’ve been looking for years. Nasa kamay ko na, winala ko pa. Sandamakmak na mga biglaang desisyon at maling pagkakataon ang iniregalo ng tadhana sa ating dalawa._

  
  


**[...We’re _too foolish to fall in love. Alam ko narinig mo na ‘to sa akin pero uulitin ko lang para may intro ako haha. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being too foolish and too selfish. Hindi lang naman ako ang nag-iisang tao na may pangarap sa mundong ‘to, but I acted like my dreams were the only thing I can do to reach fulfillment . Pinangunahan ko yang nararamdaman mo. Akala ko kapag tinulak kita matutulak ko rin ang sarili ko palayo sayo._ **

**_Syempre, akala ko lang yun._ **

**_I’ll go straight to the point, para na kasing kumpisal ‘to, and baka nag-eenjoy na masyado si Irene kung pinapakinggan niya man ‘to._ **

**_I want to say this to you, kasi you deserve to know. And alam ko kakasorry ko lang, but can I be selfish for one last time? Ah pero bago yun, sana pumunta ka sa Graduation. Minamanifest ko na, or else mapipilitan akong magsisisigaw sa harap ng bahay nila Irene. Hahaha okay game._ **

**_Seulgi, please stay. Gets ko na you go with the flow, but can you stay? For me? Can you? Ididitch ko na ang scholarship abroad, fuck masters and grad school. I’ll stay, so can you too?_ **

**_And if you haven’t noticed, this is me selfishly, impulsively, and foolishly saying that I, I love you._ **

**_Yes. I love you._ **

**_Ano ba yan! Napakapangit ng pagkakasabi ko, unlike nung sayo._ **

**_Sana mapag-isipan mo ‘to._ **

**_Please stay Gi, because I will._ ]**

  
  
  
  


**Seulgi Kang:** _I’m sorry. I left._

 **Jisoo Kim:** _Don’t be. Ako rin naman umalis. :)_

  
  


Tahimik, ngunit may halong inis na sumunod si Seulgi sa likod ni Irene paakyat ng Citylights.

_Sana talaga nagtulug-tulugan na lang ako._

Wala siya sa mood ngayon, katatawag lang ng ate niya, nag-away nanaman daw ang magulang nila dahil hindi umano umuwi ng dalawang araw ang mama nila. Their dad thinks she's cheating, but they both think he's just overreacting. Besides, workaholic siya, so it’s possible na sinubsob niya lang ang sarili niya sa opisina.

Sinalubong sila ng ingay, halos mapuno na ang rooftop bar, mabuti na lang ang nauna na ang mga kaibigan ni Irene.

Isa pa yan, ayaw niyang sumama ngayon dahil wala naman siyang kilala sa mga kainuman nila ngayon. As per Irene, halos highschool friends niya ang kasama ngayon, including her highschool best friend na lagi niyang kinukwento. Naiwasan niya ito nung 1st year pa sila, pero ngayon nahuli siya kanina ni Irene na naglalaro ng The legend of Zelda.

Lumingon-lingon siya sa paligid, may mga nakita siyang pamilyar na mukha mula sa UC, kaya malamang ay nasa paligid lang din ang pinsan niyang si YoungK.

“Asan na ba yun?”

“Hindi ba yun yung mga friends mo?” Panguso niyang tinuro ang pinakadulong lamesa. Di naman sa namukhaan niya, mahaba lang yung lamesa nila kaya hula niya sila na yun.

“Yeah that's them pero I can't see where yaba is.” Panguso niyang sambit. “Tara na nga, susulpot naman yun bigla.”

  
  
  


Wala siyang natandaan na pangalan. Pumasok at lumabas lang sa magkabilang tenga niya ang mga pangalan ng katable nila, pati na ang mga kwento nilang either about their comfy life or ang pagsusumpa nila sa kanilang course.

It didn't spark her interest, and distracted din siya sa nasipat niyang babae kanina na naka white t-shirt na may red print ng burberry logo paired with black pants. Kanina niya pa ito pasimpleng sinusundan with her eyes, napansin niya palipat lipat siya ng table every 5 minutes. _Hmm, friendly._

_“_ Oh my god! Ayun na siya!” Biglang sigaw ni Irene habang hinahampas ang balikat ni Seulgi.

Tumayo siya agad, causing her to feel dizzy. “Woah.” Medyo napaupo siya, mabuti ay nasalo siya ni Seulgi.

“Ano ba.” Saway niya. “Magccr ka ba? Where are you going?”

“There.” She shookly pointed sa pinakadulong parte ng bar, which Seulgi guessed as the smoking area.

“Magyoyosi ka?”

Irene giggles. “Gago, I don't smoke.”

“Ano pala?” Seulgi tiredly asks. Gustong-gusto na niya umuwi, kanina pa.

“Basta. Papakilala kita to _my yaba_ , come on!” Hila niya rito.

Habang papalapit sila ay natanaw niya muli ang apple of her eye dun sa smoking area, nakikipagchikahan ito sa mga nagyoyosi pero tanging baso lang ang hawak niya.

_Not a smoker._

“Yaba!!!” Irene shouts. Nanlaki ang mata ni Seulgi, at buti na lang talaga malakas ang tugtog dito kung hindi ay maririnig sa buong bar ang sigaw niya.

Seulgi nudges her and whispers. “Irene, ang ingay mo.”

Hindi siya pinansin nito and shouted for the second time, pero mukhang hindi siya nililingon nito, si ate girl din hindi napapansin ang best friend niya. _Thank God._

“Hey!! Yaba!!” She shouts for the third time. Nakita ni Seulgi na lumingon sa gawi nila ang babaeng naka white shirt, _tangina ka Irene nakakahiya ka._ But to her surprise, the said girl slowly smiles...at Irene.

_???? HUH ???_

Kumaway siya sa gawi nila, lumingon si Seulgi left and right to confirm kung sa kanila ba ito kumakaway or assumera lang siya.

“Yaba!!!!” The girl shouts.

_Oh my god._

Binitawan siya ni Irene at agad na tumakbo palapit dito. Umalis na rin ang mga kaninang kausap niya, habang si Seulgi, nabato sa kinatatayuan niya. Hindi pa naman siya ganoon nakainom kasi panay pasimpleng tapon siya kapag shot na niya, pero hilong-hilo na siya sa mga nangyayari.

Hinila siya ni Irene, magkatapat sila ni _yaba_ ngayon at ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya.

“This is Ji-”

“Irene!!!” Biglang sigaw ng mga katable nila.

“Shit!! You two introduce yourself, malaki na kayo! Shot ko na!”

  
  


Iniwan na niya ang dalawa para magshot, actually it's been 30 minutes, hindi na bumalik si Irene. So they just both stood at the corner, talking about trivial and nonsense yet minsan may sense things. Napag-alaman niyang sa UP Baguio ito nag-aaral at Anthropology ang major niya.

They also talked about politics, since tugma naman ang kinukuha nilang dalawa.

“They’re not heroes.” She tells Seulgi.

“Who?”

“The Presidents. Ni isa sa kanila, walang tunay na bayani.” The girl gestured while explaining. “Kapag tinanong ka kung sino ang paborito mong bayani, please, do me a favor, huwag na huwag kang magbabanggit ng Presidente. Kahit wag na pala sa akin, do it for the country. Naiintindihan mo ba..” Bahagya siyang napatigil. “Wait, ano na uli pangalan mo”

They both laughed.

“Jisoo.” She says. “I’m Jisoo.” Lumingon siya kay Seulgi at naglahad ng kamay.

Panandalian itong tinitigan ni Seulgi, at tinanggap. “Seulgi.”

“Cool name, it suits you.”

“Type mo ako?” She asks.

Jisoo deeply chuckles. “Sorry, hindi kita type.”

Kumabog ang dibdib niya ng sobrang lakas at sobrang bilis nang marinig ang malalim niyang tawa. It's not the alcohol, dahil wala naman atang nakapasok na alak sa sistema niya.

That didn't stop her though, to ask the stupidest question she can muster just to keep the conversation going.

“Will you believe me if I tell you that I love you agad?”

Momentarily na napatigil si Jisoo. Napatigil siya at tinignan sa mata si Seulgi, wala siyang maisip na maisagot. “Why?” She deeply looked at her. “Do you?”

Again, hindi siya nakainom.

“I do. I love you.”

Tinitigan ni Jisoo ang stranger na she just met 31 minutes ago, sinusuri kung nakikipagbiruan lang ba ito sa kanya or baka lasing na. But to her surprise, mukhang sincere at seryoso ito sa sinabi niya.

“Baka naman as a friend lang. You just enjoyed my company.”

“Binabasted mo na ba ako agad?” Seulgi says.

She chuckles, again. Tinungga niya ang natitirang laman ng kanyang baso at tiningala ang langit.

”Friendship lang kaya kong ibigay sayo, Gi.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
